


Your Eye-Tooth

by whaleofatime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/pseuds/whaleofatime
Summary: -is uncouth.  A day in the life of werewolf-wrangler Tetsuya, and werewolf, wrangled, Daiki.





	Your Eye-Tooth

Tetsuya and Daiki have a shared calendar, that pinnacle of domesticity, pinned up in the kitchen of their little flat. Kagami, himself a domestic goddess, thinks it’s weird that they don’t just use Google Calendar to co-ordinate.

 

 Kagami-kun also finds it offensive that they have a dinky toaster-oven for their cooking needs, instead of a top of the range convection oven like the one he has over at his place, suited to feed 100 mouths little pastry bits. 

 

 Tetsuya disagrees; there’s something very sweet about having a paper calendar, their handwriting scrawled across different dates announcing different things. Overnight shifts, parent-teacher nights, anniversaries, and-

 

 Drawn in a glittery silver ink so that you could spot it from across the flat, full-moon nights. 

 

 There’s that pretty mark for tonight, ah. Tetsuya had completely forgotten. Between kindergarten restarting after a long weekend, his grandmother’s numerous health scares, and Daiki himself almost getting run over during a confrontation with joyriding teenagers, it’s been busy, to put it politely.

 

 Daiki isn’t the biggest fan of being seen when he’s all wolf, and can be downright tetchy about it. “C’mon, Tetsu, you give me enough shit when I leave my clothes around. You’re gonna be a nightmare if I just shed all over!” had been his explanation, years and years ago when the werewolf thing was still New. 

 

 Probably Daiki should be given points just for trying to defuse his emotional crisis mildly rather than dramatically weeping in the rain going “I don’t even remember your passes anymore,”, but Tetsuya knows that when Daiki is deeply uncomfortable, he pulls an emotional disappearing act the likes of which a phantom could only aspire to.

 

 Theirs is a long, long, long relationship. Tetsuya has learned that with Daiki, a firm hand is the best hand. Letting him run himself in circles is a bad idea, as a man or as a wolf. Lead, and Daiki will follow (because what is a wolf that’s almost a man, if not a dog?)

 

 Tetsuya moves furniture around, pushing them to press up against the wall, trying to create open space. Most of the leftovers in the fridge have been reheated, gently steaming on the countertop. He’s changed into more suitable clothes, heavy padded protective gear, and he’s got the leash ready in his hand. If he’d remembered sooner, Tetsuya would have built a little blanket den in the closet for Daiki, but we all have our sins to bear.

 

 The lock in the front door turns, and Daiki stumbles in, looking like he’s barely holding on. No wonder; it’s gone 6, and already dark out.

 

 At this point, Daiki probably catches Tetsuya’s scent before he catches sight of him. He’s stripping naked almost in blind panic, soon bare but for the too-large leather collar with a metal ring down the front, and a full-body shudder and a gruesome, uncomfortable morph later, a massive, snarling black wolf stands where Daiki once stood.

 

 Tetsuya takes a moment to make sure that his umpire’s mask is on tight, changes his stance and his everything in a throwback to his misdirection overflow, calling out To Me, To Me without using words (even though Daiki’s never lost track of him, not really), and imperiously says, “Come.”

 

 Daiki moves so fast he might as well have flown, snarlin’ and fangs out, going for the jugular. 

 

 Daiki bites down hard and heavy, but gets a mouth full of padding instead, Tetsu deflecting with his left arm and fumbling to attach the leash with his right hand. Daiki is vicious, struggling and snapping and biting anything he can get his teeth in, but Tetsuya is forceful and Tetsuya stands firm, sharply tugging the leash down, ordering Daiki to “Heel.”

 

 This wouldn’t work with a real wolf, Tetsuya imagines. It doesn’t even work with number 3, sometimes, but Daiki will struggle and Daiki will strain, but then Daiki will listen because that’s just how their relationship is.

 

 The night will shake out as it always does; Tetsuya will feed Daiki and make him rest. He will bear with numerous bites all over his well-protected body as the wolf makes the odd attempt to challenge his authority, but he’ll be unswayed.

 

 And then, in the wee hours of the morning, with the moon almost-but-not-quite-gone, Daiki will go back to being human, just a little more feral than usual, and he’ll strip Tetsuya of everything he has on and satisfy his rough, teething desires, and one of them will be put on all fours and have their tenuous grasp on their humanity loosen for another couple of hours.

 

 Honestly, Tetsuya thinks as he idly feeds Daiki a turkey leg, careful to keep his fingers clear of the muzzle, he’s perfectly happy to get Daiki any way that he can get him.

 

 (Even if they will  _definitely_ lose their security deposit for getting so many scratches on the floor.)

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: I’ve never done werewolves before, but can I just say I fucking love them. And I stuck my head out my window and it looks like a full moon, so didn't need another reason to post this here.

Solid as a rock Kuroko came all of a sudden when I started reminiscing on [Branch’s ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F27897&t=M2UwODA2MGNiNmI1NzhhNzEzOGU3Y2UxM2ZhYmU3YTYwNzA0ZmY2NCxtQ2paandMRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AzfUV90glxm6-2dgIFWVgwg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcetaceans-pls.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166045233984%2Fkinktober-2017-3-biting&m=1)frankly spectacular body of work, and the thing about being a little man and a little wolf is almost the definition of a dog comes from one of Terry Pratchett’s books, about Sgt. Angua.

Originally written for Kinktober 2017, for the prompt 'Biting'. Come holla at your girl [here ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cetaceans-pls)for more random-ass fanfiction!

 

 


End file.
